Other Wordly
by Fangirl-Of-Awesome
Summary: What if two girls from different worlds find each other in the most unlikely way? COLLAB with RandomVisitorGirl. Story is with OCs. Accepting OCs...the rules for OCs will be the second chapter of the story. HOPE YOU LIKE IT ! I suck at summaries by the way...
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE:

KAZZANDRA:

It was dark in the woods outside of Hogwarts. I love the darkness but the Dark Forest is just a whole different kind of creepy. As mentioned before, it was outside Hogwarts, the school that took me in when I had nothing left.

"I swear, I _saw _my dad's patronus!" I cursed my slowness.

Right, introductions. My name is Kazzandra Rudolphine, half-blood. My father was a wizard and my mother was a muggle. They died a long ago. My dad was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts and my mom was executed by the Ministry of Magic. That damn _bitch _named Dolores Umbridge accused her of stealing a wizard's wand which was a complete lie! I've heard of Umbridge's cruelty. I may have been a baby then but I was smart enough to know one thing. I was completely alone, a helpless little 4-year-old, until…that day, he came.

He found me and brought me to Hogwarts. Pretty brave for a 5-year-old boy now, wasn't it? Too bad, I never knew his name either. He left after he brought me there. I stayed in Hogwarts and was also raised there by a professor named Neville Longbottom until I was old enough to start studying there.

Now, back to dad's patronus. "Here Mr. Patronus!" I sighed. I probably sound really stupid right now but I **KNOW **that I saw dad's patronus! I just know it!

I caught sight of a white fox. Dad's patronus!

"DAD!" I ran towards the fox. It gave me a curious look before disappearing into a tree. "Ok?" I stuck my hand through the bark and fell into and endless tunnel of white.

NATASHA:

I woke up, panting and screaming before I realized…

It was just a dream. I'm still in Mt. Silver, and I'm still lost. I jumped out of my tent and took a look around. I was very nearly at the top which brightened my mood. "Victoria, we're nearly there!" the snow pokemon chimed, smiling brightly. Her frozen fur making her comfortable in the frost.

I am Natasha Avalon. Left home at age 5, the same year my mother was killed by a dark Rayquaza. Ridiculous as it sounds, it was true. I know…

I was there, and I saw my dad capture the legendary shiny. I never saw him again afterwards. I went to a nearby laboratory where I knew a professor named 'Birch" loved but his daughter, a girl named Sapphire who I absolutely loved and looked up to, opened the door. Nine years ago, I begged her to give me a pokemon to start my journey. Nine years ago, I succeeded. Nine years later, I'm known as the ultimate Legendary Capturer, Lady Avalon of the Brave. If Miss Sapphire could see me now…

I shook my moment of bliss off and climbed. I can't stop, I have to beat this guy. A bright flash of light emitted from my pokeballs belt and my Jolteon appeared, sparking, before running in a different direction. "Jason! Wait!" I yelled, running after him. I turned at a cliff and watched him jump. "Jason!" I screamed, but he vanished in thin air. I summoned my courage and looked at the spot he disappeared in. "This is crazy…" nevertheless, I jumped and I fell into a spiraling tube of white.


	2. Rules for OC

**RULES FOR OC:**

Do not submit them to me. Submit them to RandomVisitorGirl. Send her a private message.

Any OCs that are submitted to me or posted on reviews will either not be used or be killed off almost immediately.

Again, SEND THEM TO RandomVisitorGirl. NOT ME !

HERE IS WHAT WE NEED:

One student from Hogwarts

One pokemon trainer

Three people from the mortal world

Two siblings from the mortal world (but they must be a bro/sis and must ship the main characters)

Three commanders. One from the Wizarding world, one from the Pokemon world and one from the mortal world.

CHARACTER RESUME:

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Occupation:**

**Personality:**

**Attire:**

**Appearance:**

**World: (HP, Pokemon, MW)**

**Pokemon: (If from there) on team, at least 6/ NO legendaries**

**HP: (main spell)**

**History: **

**Family: (other than those who will be siblings)**

**Purpose: (minions/commanders)**

_~If you have any questions, send me a private message~_


End file.
